This invention relates to a lifting base for a LCD monitor, and more particularly to a lifting base to adjust the monitor to a most appropriate position to a user.
With the LCD monitor mass development, the market is gradually increasing. Every product has a lifting base to hold a monitor still and is able to adjust its height.
The adjustment of a prior art uses a spiral spring to balance the weight of the monitor while the spring hangs an extension bar of the monitor. The extension bar then slides along a rail to adjust the height of the monitor.
When the monitor reaches to its highest position, the spiral spring reels back. This balances the weight from the monitor. When the monitor is descended, the spiral spring extends to produce a torque force to balance the monitor.
However, since the spiral spring supports one single side, the extension of the spring will incline towards one side, which leads the monitor to incline as well.
It is the primary object of the present invention to provide a lifting base for a LCD monitor, which can hold the monitor to any predetermined position securely.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a lifting base for a LCD monitor, which is easy to operate.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a lifting base for a LCD monitor, which is stable and steady.